fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiona (LOT/Tales of Nephilim)
Lore of Army of Valkyries Long ago Athena established own quality handpicked army. This army was know well, that they where all women. Very talented women and ready to figth anytime and everywhere. Athena personally teached them to match and counter Ares armed forces. Their both armies figth many battles and usualy Athena`s army of valkyries rised to victory. Howewer as their reputation rised many other countries and kindoms wanted this legendary army for their side and of course there was many suitors for these lovely, but deadly women. Athena established rule that only man who would defeat these women in figth would have change to marry one of these women. No another man is found in planet who manage to defeat even one of these womens and they stayed untouched until one unlucky day. Fallen angel Ezekiel founded this army and decided challenge all of these women and he succeeded.... Yes, he slept with all 100 000 army of women making them all pregnant. Athena was later furious that she was occupied by Louise sealing ritual and didn`t notice this. She slaughters Ezekiel for this and was ready to kill all his warriors too, but other gods manage to calm her down. Athena was still furious, but after nine month of waiting and these chidrens born she quicly changed his mind as she realesed that now she has even more powerfull army... True Army of Valkyries. Backstory of Fiona Character created by Lekmos. Fiona is daughter of former queen of valkyries. Hers mother teached her to be leader for hers army and follow Athena`s wisdom. Fiona as growed hers teens she had ready to lead hers fellow sisters to battle grounds for Athena`s name and holds record for 10 000 winning battles, no defeats. Howewer she grows bored for all this regular fighting and battling as she feeled that these battles againts other human or monster armies won`t bring enough challenge to her. After hearing that great Empire has fallen and even that there has been incident that Kronus former titan king was released, but putted back to Tartarus by demigod son of Zeus, flame ingnited inside her. She must finds this demigod and follow him. Surely with his at hers company partner, she would never be bored again and surely get challenge what she needed. She ordered his sister to take care for her other sisters as she herself taked necessary equipments along hers sword and headed to adventure. She ventured long way until one rainy day she finally founded Endymion, who was walking silently path sad expression on his face. Fiona was joyfull and challenged Endymion to battle to prove hers own skills and test Endymion. Endymion refused and told it not the best time, but Fiona insist Endymon fight her. Endymion refused again and told maybe another time, but Fiona just draws hers sword and attacked. But Endymion was not at his best mood, so like ligthing hits the ground, Endymion ended battle with one fast evasion move with quicly punch to her stomach. It was first time when she felt taste of defeat.... Later Fiona waked up from campfire where Endymion apologize, what he just has done and explaned that he has just lost his dear friend. He told that his friend is still alive, but he can`t see her for while or cannot see her at all. They discuss different thing and get know each other better. At the morning she asked to join Endymion party, (even Endymion was alone at this time of his journeys) which Endymion agreeded. As they headed to their next adventure, Fiona told one thing about his army and their tradition.... Story Blogs Travels of Endymion | ''Hey i am Fiona, can i join you ''| ''Kindom plea, please save the princess ''| ''Hunt to no mans land ''| ''Familiar shopkeeper at the desert ''| ''Apollo refuse, but has trick ''| ''Day as hero ''| ''More sweeter day than yesterday ''| ''These days are more rotten than sweeter ''| ''Bye, Bye dream world ''| ''Hunt continues ''| ''Walley of fallen titans ''| ''Gates to underworld ''| ''Medusas tears part 3 ''| ''Down to underworld ''| ''Meet your friendly neighbourhood uncle Hades ''| ''Hades gamble ''| ''Trip to Tartarus ''| ''Meeting old faces down there ''| ''Deepest part of Tartarus and bond of immortality ''| ''Shared history lesson from great-grandma ''| ''Heros rising from land of dead ''| ''Deal with Hades and here is your princess ''| ''Thus travel goes on....'' Hero`s demise Return to Dormaccu and meet Jane '| 'Elf kindom at chaos '| 'Ashram, you are not Ashram!!! '| 'I can`t do this, i am not strong enough '| 'Fall back and new plan '|' Finding answers '| 'Fiona and Jane at sewers of Dormaccu '| 'Imprisoned Louise '| 'What happened mother? '| 'Tale of red rocks '| 'Escape from prison '| 'You are surrounded give up... '| 'Awekened Endymion, i am Zeus wrath '| 'Hunt for great power '| 'Ashram gets earth, but Endymion gets wind '| 'Thruth is reveled, hello little brother '| 'Evenly battle between brothers '| 'Battle between wind and earth '| 'Fall of elf, i didn`t want to do this... '| 'Skin for skin, Hades claim his prize Another treath to Terra New treath | ''Hero`s comeback ''| Ha, this is too easy '| 'Who leads this army? '| 'New group for world domination '| 'Old friend has show up '|' What they are after really? '| 'First clash between a-army and heroes '| 'Short break up and having fun '| 'Heros intuition, there is something greater going on '| 'Secret revaled, resurrection of war god '| 'Back from grave baby, Ares is here '|' Ares defeted, but escaped with army '| 'Second breakup and second gods meeting '| 'Whispers at the night '| 'Endymion is missing and Ares is moving again '|' Great battle and rage power of Jane '| 'Jane dominates all '| 'I am sorry Jane this is gonna hurt more me than you '| 'Friend versus friend, deja vu versus deja vu, Endymion versus Jane '| 'Everything good at end, we guess? '' '''Devil`s dear son Saga' Visiting planet Terra '| 'Suppose be normal hunting trip '| 'Meeting Jane mother Louise and father Ashram '| 'Finding nephilims, with help of Jane '| 'Kain`s trap '| 'Brothers meet firts time '| 'Meeting devil, eye to eye '| 'Truth about Marth`s heritage is now clear '|' I am devil`s dear son, so what?'' ''| ''Oh hell no, this is not gonna end well '' '''Trapped and Separated Saga | Visiting home with friend ''| ''Talk with girls ''| ''Back to present time ''| ''Dalemens march ''| ''New order ''| ''Sarcassos hits again | Ultimate plan for earth | Let Sarcassos and Dalemens eat their medicine | Huh, that was close | Gang is whole again and what we do now.... Clash of Five armies Saga ...we will FIGTH!!! '| 'Recap for seven years '|' Heroes are unsure about themselves '|' Heroes ways differ '|' Nephilims freedom to everyone is here '| 'Turnabouts, Djinns are figthing too? '| 'Turnsabouts part two, demons rebellion '|' Multiverse is about to break '| 'His holiness has descend from heaven '| 'Dark man with Butler '| 'I borrow this and epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer '| 'Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!! Prophesy Saga Endgame Saga Armageddon Saga Universes in collison course Saga Rapture Part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos Rapture Part 2. When you anger gardener Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you Appearance and Personality Fiona appaears as young woman with her twenties. She has crimson colur eyes with long silver hair. Also being child of fallen angel she has two black wings what she sproud out or retact at will. She wears ligth armour with red, white, blue skirt. For casual she wears any clothes that she can buy and with she has different kind clothes in hers backbag what she carries everywhere, but not when battling. Fiona has strong sense towards tradition and follows strictly code of valkyries at all the time. This comes especially when Fiona train her mind and spririt every day. She wakes up, do hers morning wash, mediataion, eating and lastly training. She does this every day, no matter what. Next is also devotion towards Athena, she does his evening prayers to Athena every evening. Even she was not anymore at Terra and Athena surely wouldn`t hear her, she still do that. Another example for her stubbornes for tradition is hers insist Endymion be hers partner at love, as he defeated her at that rainy day. Even Endymion has told many times that she can find another man and he loves Kiyoko, no one else. Personal Statistics Alignment: ''' '''Name: '''Fiona, Valkyrie Princess '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''No, no, you go ask yourself '''Classification: '''Nephilim (Human/angel hybrid) '''Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: '''I dead, if i ask about it '''Height: '''185 cm '''Likes: '''Fugthing and challenging herself '''Dislikes: Eye Color: '''Crimson '''Hair Color: '''Silver '''Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: '''Single '''Family: *'Father: Ezekiel (deceased)' *'Mother: Esmeralda (deceased)' Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: Athena, Endymion, Save the Nephilim Bridage, hers sisters Themes: Undefeated Valkyrie Princess/Fiona Theme! Fiona battle theme!/Now you see a good match! This how you fool hell and heist nephilims from there!/Team Nephilim Bridage! Valkyrie army march!/Valkyrie princess leads her army! Combat Statistics Tier: 7-C, Higher in nephilim rage | High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Child of lower class angels can survive at space and others hars enviroments short time), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Fiona can easily read hers foes energy signatures to measure them), Telepathy (As child of angel, nephilims can read others mind and talk with each others), Expert at Martial Arts, Photokinesis (Type 1), Angelic Energy Manipulation, Tactile Telekinesis, Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Godly, nephilims can regenerate from their angel side which is non physical), Shapeshifting (Complete change of appearance), Wing Manifestation and manipulation, Magic (Light magic, Type 2), Berserk Mode (when giving herself to rage, triples nephilims power), Holy Fire Manipulation (Via magic), Holy Manipulation (Exorcism and Healing), Non-Physical Interaction, Nephilim Smite (Physical touch), Energy Armor Generation (around hers body), Omnilingualism (nephilims like Fiona can speak any language, what is in multiverse), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Nephilim Aura (Explosive, Fiona can form ligth blue flame like aura), Explosion Manipulation (All for all, all in one), Acausality (Type 1, By being child of angels), | ''' '''With Piece of Ocean, Piece of Ocean, (Later Fiona becomes bearer of mighty object) and gives following to her Water Manipulation (Including Ocean Manipulation, Lake/River Manipulation), Aquatic Adaptation, Aquatic Life Manipulation,' '''plus boost/grant Magic' (Type 2), Precognition (Battle precognition), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid) 'Attack Potency: Town Level, '(If Fiona concenrates all his energy to one blast, it would wipe out area of 300 meters) 'Higher, '(When entered nephilim rage mode, Fionas power triples) '| Multi-Continent Level, '(After gaining Piece of Ocean, Fiona could create easily continent wide floods, manipulate entire ocean and control all sea life) 'Speed: Hypersonic, '(Fiona an move and react about mach 8 speed), 'Hypersonic+, '(In nephilim rage Fionas speed is about mach 24) 'Lifting Strength: Class 10, '(With telekinesis), 'Class 25, '(At nephilim rage) 'Striking Strength: Town Class, '(Has around same power as Carl), 'Higher, '(Nephilim rage state) '| Multi-Continet Class, '(When using Power of Ocean Fiona can inflict damage to higher gods) 'Durability: Town Level, '(Can last few hits from Horde leader level demon before atacks begin do damage to her), 'Higher, '(Nephilim rage state) '| Multi-Continet Level, '(With Piece of Ocean) 'Stamina: Superhuman, '(Fiona can go few days before she must sleep or rest) '''Range: '''Melee, (with hers sword and wings, which can extend two meters), Hunfreds of meters, (With hers abilites) '''| '''Thousand of Kilometers with Piece of Ocean '''Standard Equipment: *'Sword of valkyries' *'Piece of Ocean', (After Hero`s demise) Intelligence: Gifted, '''(Fiona knows many battle styles as being child of legendary valkyrie queen. There has no been anyody to defeat her expect Endymion, Ares and Kain, but these all defeat her by sheer force difference in power and abilities. Fiona can make battle plan in few seconds in her head and put it motion. Many her opponent where surpised by these tactic changes.) '''Weaknesses: *Angel sword can hurt and slow himand kill her if hit vital spot. Seraph blade can kill her if there is no outside help to heal him. Archangel sword can kill her even she got little scar from sword. *Being nephilim she has weakness in hers heritage, rage. When angered enough hers angel side takes over and turns her berserker, who can`t tell friend from foe. *Stubbornes has bring her down three times to this count. Feats: *At hers 15th birtday Fiona has already 10 000 leaded victories from different battles and fights. Key: Normal | With Piece of Ocean Note: Ready, but there may be changes in future... Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Wing blade/Shield:' Fiona uses hers wings as weapons or shield to block attacks. *'Nephilim Rage: '''When giving rage, Fiona enters bersek state where she can`t tell friend from foe. In berseker state nephilims have complete insensitivity to pain and also triples nephilims base power. *'Angelic energy: With angelic energy Fiona can shoot energy balls or beams. Fionas favorite is howewer from eigth energy sword to circle her or just attack instant to enemy. Angelic energy is also very harmfull to demonic beings. *'Angelic Ligth: '''Ability which is heritated from angels to nephilims and depends how powerfull their angelic parent is. When focused she can create illusions and can even create heat with ligth powers. *'Nephilim smite: 'Fiona can fuel hers enemy with energy and literally burn them from inside killing them. Howewer this needs physical contact with target and activation time like 1 second touch, 2 second build up, 3 second smite. *'Holy Fire: 'Fiona knows spell to summon heavenly fire to burn his foes. Usually she impues hers sword with heavenly fire. *'All for all, all for one: '''Fionas final attac where she usually fuses hers energy to sword to form powerfull explosion. '''After she gain Piece of Ocean she can do these too... *'Splashes everywhere: '''With water manipulation she could summon water even being place where is no water around to use it attack or just drinking. She can also harder water by change it pressure to destroy from rock to broke continents apart. *'Hey there...fish?: Piece of ocean gives her ability communicate with sea life. She can casually talk with all aquatic lifeforms and even give commands fto them. Piece of Ocean is so powerfull that it can even summon The Kraken, Poseidons personal pet, the mountain size beast. *'''Tsunami: '''Fiona can summon tsunami which can literally drown continents. Fiona can freely determine what is water level in the ground it is 1 meter to 50 meters, depends Fionas command. Also this attack wont effect Fiona slices as long she has Piece of Ocean, meaning she can example move underwater like she moves ground or air. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Legend of Terra Category:Nephilim Story Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Martial Artists Category:Hybrids Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Heroes